The Darkness
by trenchwarfare123
Summary: When Link gets a strange letter from "a foe", he goes to Zelda.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please give feedback!**

 **I totally own Zelda and Link and every character. Or, I did in a dream I had the other day. Dang, Nintendo, I've applied for a job TWENTY TIMES! Hire me.**

 _"HEEEEEEY! MR. LINK! WAAIIIT!"_

Link groaned, hearing the odd breathings and mumblings come from the mentally ill Postman. _I have a sword,_ he thought. _Maybe if I- no, that's cruel._

"Greetings, Mr. Link!" said the retard.

"Oh, hey!" said Link, pretending he was happy to see the Postman.

"I have come to deliver a letter. _Bum bu-bu-bu-bu-bum!_ " said the Postman, triumphantly.

 _As if I had no clue,_ Link thought. "Who's it from?"

"There is a letter for you. Two letters, in fact!"

"Who's it from?"

" _Bum bu-bu-bu-bu-bum!_ "

"WHO THE HE-"

"Well, my business is concluded. Onward to mail!"

Link stood there, stunned. He had never seen such a witless person – ever. _Maybe I'll send him to some mental institute somewhere,_ he thought, turning his attention to the letters the Postman had given him. One was fancily embroidered, bearing the seal of the Royal Family, and one was just plain.

 _This looks important,_ he thought as he looked at the letter with the Royal Seal. _Let's head home, first._

 _An Hour Later_

Link sat in his bed holding the letters. He opened the one with the Royal Seal First.

 _TO: LINK OF ORDON_

 _FROM: PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE_

At this, he jumped inside. He had a mad crush on Zelda. Ever since he and Midna had sneaked into her chambers so long ago, he had loved her. Not Ilia. Her. Anyway, on with the letter.

 _Greetings, Link. I hope you are faring well in Ordon Village. Are things returning to normal there? I understand that you are an aspiring young rancher (or do you prefer cowboy?) Things are well here, save the fact that no one believes that what you have done was actually performed by, well, you._ _(_ _We must meet as soon as possible_ _to discuss this, but more on that later._ _)_

 _I truly am sorry about your loss of Midna. She meant much to us both, but what can I say? You're the one who was with her the whole time. Let us be comforted by the fact that she is better off with her own people._

 _Now, about what I mentioned earlier._ _Well, you see – no. I don't want anyone to see this portion of the letter except you. I don't trust that Postman. He's too, well, eccentric, to say the least._ _Please make your way over to Castle Town_ _ **IMMEDIATELY.**_ _I will be in Telma's Bar on the 14_ _th_ _day. Black cloak. Purple hood._

 _Farewell,_

 _Zelda._

"Short letter," he said aloud. "This must be pretty important. I should start to head over there. Today's the 12th. Oh, I can give it another day or two. I should get to bed." Then he noticed the other letter. _Couldn't hurt,_ he thought, taking it and opening.

 **_TO: WHOMEVER IT MAY CONCERN  
_**

 _ **FROM: A FOE**_

 _ **GREETINGS. I AM A FOE. I HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER HYRULE AND TO MAKE YOU SUFFER. I HAVE HEARD THE TALES OF WHAT SOME GREEN-CLAD BOY DID TO GANONDORF, BUT I MERELY PASSED THEM UP AS WIVES-TALES. HOWEVER, AFTER DOING SOME INVESTIGATION, I HAVE FOUND THAT YOU ARE QUITE THE WARRIOR, BOY. AND I WILL BEST YOU.**_

 _ **PREPARE. I AM COMING. HURT EVERYONE, TRUST NO ONE. THUS IS THE WAY OF THE – OH. MUSTN'T TELL YOU THAT.**_

 __ _ **A FOE.**_

 __ _What?_ Link thought. _Now there's another big baddie coming for me?_ He laughed coldly, emptily. _I'm all but spent. Someone else must do it this time._ _I want a normal life._

 **A/N: Ta-da! Please review** **!** **Every amount of feedback counts!**


	2. Link Oversleeps

**A/N: So I thought this story was kind of off to a bad start, but with all the positive reviews I got, I decided to try another chapter and see how it pans out.**

 _I'm all but spent. Someone else must do it this time. I want a normal life._ (As if that's EVER gonna happen, Link.)

"OK," said Link, wearily. "Time to go to bed."

 _Next Morning_

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! LINK! WAKE UP!" three voices screeched outside Link's window. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

"Stupid kids," Link muttered. "Why should I wake up for them?"

 _Next Morning_

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! LINK! WAKE UP!" three voices screeched outside Link's window. "Do you have ANY idea what day it is?"

"Stupid kids," muttered Link yet again. "Wait, day?" He looked at the calendar. "Oh shoot, it's the 14th!" Link dressed hurriedly, for this day was the day he was to meet Zelda at Telma's Bar, and with the way Link always slept, it had to be at least 2 o'clock.

Link hurried down his ladder and mounted Epona, but of _course_ Colin was in the way. But Epona did the impossible – she started walking. Clearly she knew that Zelda was more important than Colin. Link spammed the spurs- I mean, he was able to dig his spurs into Epona's sides infinitely, another thing that he had never been able to do. He arrived at Telma's Bar just as Zelda was leaving.

 _(Now that I've got my dumb TP references aside, on with the story!)_

Zelda was absolutely furious. "I gave you one job, Link, one job! Are you really that deep of a sleeper? I told you to be here at – OK, I never gave you a time but still! 2? I've been waiting for you since 6!"

"I'm sorry," said Link, for that was all there was to say.

"I'm _sorry_? Is that all you have to say?" Zelda yelled, causing many heads to turn.

"That's all that there is to say. And besides – can we please not do this here?" Link pleaded.

"WHY? Are you embarrassed?"

"There are FIFTY people just staring at us, Zelda! Of course I am!"

Zelda, who hadn't realized that they had an audience, went white as snow, then red as blood. "Oh," she said softly. "Sorry."

Link laughed. "Let's just go somewhere a little more private," he proposed, offering his arm for Zelda to steady herself with because, of course, princesses can't walk unless they have something to hold on to. It's common sense.

 _Zelda's Chambers_

"So, what is this top secret thing that you can't trust the Postman to see?" asked Link.

"I'm never going to tell you," Zelda spat, still angry over Link's fondness of sleep.

"Oh come on! And also, there's one thing I was wondering about. Do people really not believe that I saved Hyrule?"

"Well, I was going to tell you about that, but now I don't think I will. Unless..." said Zelda, grinning.

 _So Much Later That The Old Narrator Got Tired Of Waiting And They Had To Hire A New One_

"OK, I'll tell you now," said Zelda, quite out of breath. "That was... uh, fun."

"HEL- Oh wait, I shouldn't say that. Yeah, it was," said Link, also out of breath.

"Oh, now I don't want to ruin the mood with the bad news. But no, the people of Hyrule don't believe in you, Link!"

"Oh. Well that's too bad," said Link, disappointed.

"But I have good news! (Or, I guess, bad news.) There's a way you can prove yourself to the people, Link!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what?" said Link, secretly excited.

"There's quite a story to it, though. You may want to..."

 **A/N …tell me if I should keep writing!**


End file.
